A Sign of True Love
by Hisoka-Kurosaki-138
Summary: When an accident leaves Shuichi with memory loss, can Karou and Eiri help the lead singer regain his memories?


Yuki: is writng on her laptop again

Karou: Hmm.

Shuichi: Yuki! Please get away from that laptop!

Karou: hits her in the head She's busy writing a story about the two of you.

Shuichi: her eyes begin to sparkle Aw! Yuki is so cute when she's typing.

Karou: sighs as she closes her eyes. Yuki doesn't own any of the Gravitation characters. She only owns me and my ex-gf Saki, the non-Gravitation characters. And the song 'Sign' is owned by The Human Equation. Pairings are: Eiri x Shuichi, Hiro x Fujisaki, Karou x Noriko

Shuichi: On with the fic! And by the way, Karou calls Yuki 'Eiri', while Shuichi calls him by his pen name.

Summary: When an accident leaves Shuichi with memory loss, can Karou and Eiri help the lead singer regain his memories?

A Sign of True Love

Uesugi Karou had to softly giggle as she watched her two friends; Nanko Hiroshi and Suguru Fujisaki were holding each other while she was trying to regain herself before she fell down as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and she had to gasp when she felt lips touch her exposed neck. "Shindo Shuichi, you better stop that kind of charade before I report your kind of behavior to my cousin." warned Karou as she felt that Shuichi had moved away from her neck, and she had to softly giggle as she saw the pink haired singer's eyes began to water. "You wouldn't tell Yuki-kun about my behavior, would you Karou? He'll be so mad at me!" whined Shuichi as Karou covered her mouth with her hand, and she petted Shuichi's light pink hair before she walked to the microphone. "You won't have to worry about that, Shu-san. After all, my cousin Eiri has a special surprise for the two of us." replied Karou as she turned her gaze towards Shuichi before she walked away.

"Okay! We'll see you all tomorrow!" shouted Shuichi as he and Karou waved good bye to the rest of the band members while the two walked down the hallway, only to be stopped by a familiar pink stuffed animal and a female who had light lavender hair put up in ponytails. "Shuichi! Karou! Where were you two going?" shouted the stuffed animal as Karou had to giggle nervously. "Ryuichi-sama, we're going to be late for Yuki's surprise." replied Shuichi as he had to sigh at his idol's attempt to stop the young singer and the Uesugi girl from reaching their destination, and he saw that Karou was smiling as her girlfriend Noriko Ukai was hugging her tightly.

After the two lead singers said their goodbyes to Ryuichi and Noriko, Shuichi and Karou were once again on their way back to the apartment that they; along with Yuki, shared since the pink haired singer had entered into the two cousins' life. As Karou was busy getting her cell phone out of her purse, Shuichi's mind begun to wander as he remembered the day's events.

Flashback; Early Morning

"Good morning, Eiri and Shuichi!" shouted Karou as she poked her hyperactive and smiling face into the lovers' bedroom, and she was greeted by a pillow that was thrown in her direction. "Can't you ever be quiet when you try to wake us up? It's bad enough that I have to deal with Shuichi's hyper attitude, and now that you're hyper, my entire day will be a big headache." groaned Yuki as he rubbed his half closed eyes as he saw that Karou had caught the pillow in mid-air, and he had to moan as she jumped on the bed. "But Eiri-san, you told me last night to wake you and Shuichi-san in the morning. And besides, both of you didn't fall asleep until four in the morning." replied Karou as she looked up at her cousin's usual and emotionless face. Ever since the incident in New York, Karou was used to seeing her cousin feeling anything when it came to relationships that involved women, but she was surprised and shocked when Shuichi's hyperness and caring soon begun to melt the coldness that had surounded Eiri's heart.

As Karou was in the kitchen making breakfast, she saw that Shuichi had came out into the living room, looking still half tired. She had to smile as she turned off the stove, and tried to carry the three plates that contained food to the dining room. "Whoa!" shouted Karou as she fell down, but was caught by Shuichi as he held one of the plates in his hand. "Arigato, Shuichi-san. I would have been yelled at by Eiri if you didn't catch me." replied Karou as she and the pink haired boy set the three plates onto the table, and Karou rubbed her hands on the light pink flower-shaped apron before she felt a pair of slender arms wrap around her. "Eiri-san, you should know by now that this kind of affection towards me is only going to cause jealously for Shuichi." replied Karou as she and her cousin saw that Shuichi was staring at them; his soft violet eyes were widen with a shock of surprise on his face.

After breakfast was over, Karou and Shuichi were getting ready to leave for a day of recording for their new album. "We're leaving now, Yuki. We'll probably won't be home until after seven." shouted Shuichi as Karou had finished putting her light peach heels on, and just when she was ready to open the apartment door, Karou could have sworn that she heard her cousin say something to them. "I am planning a surprise for the both of you, so I am expecting for you two to be home early." said Eiri as he came out of his office to say goodbye to his young cousin and his lover before the two singers left.

End Flashback

"Shuichi? Shuichi? Are you alive?" Shuichi shook his head as he gazed at the young Uesugi girl who was still standing next to him, with her cell phone in her hand. "I just got hold of my cousin, and he said that we should head home as soon as possible." answered Karou as she placed the silver phone back in her purse, and Shuichi had to smile at the young girl. Being alone and living with Yuki had to be tough on Karou, but she didn't let it affect the personality or her abilities to interact with other people that were around her. If anything was possible, the young Uesugi girl was the opposite of her cousin.

When Shuichi and Karou were waiting for the cross sign to change into 'Walk', Shuichi once again begun to wander at the mere thought of what his blonde lover could have planned for the two singers. He could have asked Karou for a hint, but then again maybe he shouldn't. Even if Karou was told by Yuki what the surprise was, she wouldn't break a promise to tell Shuichi. In her heart, Karou believed that if someone made a promise, then the promise should never be broken.

"Excuse me. But could you two be Shuichi Shindo and Karou Uesugi, the lead vocalists for Bad Luck?" Shuichi turned to see that a young female who had long light yellow hair and dark blue eyes were standing in front of him and Karou. Somehow, the pink haired boy could sense that Karou was starting to feel a little bit nervous towards the stranger who was standing there, but he took one of Karou's hands as if telling her that everything would be alright.

"Yes, we are. And who might you be?" asked Shuichi as he gathered Karou in his arms; holding onto her as a protector for the girl to be saved from any harm. The female stranger had to laugh to herself as she lifted one of her hands to softly take Karou's left arm, and she smiled evilly as Karou's eyes became wide with fear. "Let's just say that I am someone from Karou's horrible past. She is of no use to me or to her cousin, so I think that it's best for her time of death." replied the female as she walked over to the edge of the sidewalk; her hand still gripping tightly on Karou's arm as the young Uesugi was trying to break free of the strong grip.

"See if you can save Eiri's young cousin from death's grip, Mr. Shindo." smirked the female as she pushed Karou into the middle of the street, and Shuichi could see that a car was coming really fast towards the falling Karou. "Hold on, Karou!" shouted Shuichi as he ran into the middle, and pushed Karou out of the way, before everything turned dark. The last thing that Shuichi heard before going unconscious was the screaming sound of Karou's voice as she pleaded for him to wake up.

TBC

Karou: begins to cry Poor Shu-san!

Yuki: looks at her cousin Why are you crying?

Karou: Because Shu-san is going to die! keeps crying

Shuichi: Yuki! You aren't going to kill me, are you?

Yuki: Maybe I will.

Karou & Shuichi: You're mean!

Shuichi: This is the end of Chapter One. If Yuki gets enough reviews, then she'll start to work on the second chapter of the story.

Karou: Please, no negative comments or unwelcome comments. If you do such a thing, then I will personally come after you and shoot you with a BB gun. J/K! But I am serious about the comments. 


End file.
